Experimental Compatability (Story A)
by Lunar Honeythistle
Summary: Four women answer an ad in the paper hoping to make some cash. Now they are enrolled in an experiment to help cut down pokephilia using a method to give some consequence to the actions. Pregnancy. (Portion A of the story) (Rated MA for a reason. Full warning and other information inside. This is a Pokémon/female human hybriding fic.) (FINISHING ON AO3! Better tagging system!)
1. Debriefing and A Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. They belong to Nintendo. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story and this is a story of purely fiction.

Claimers: All characters depicted are my characters and are consenting ADULTS.

Warnings: Rated Mature for a reason. This story contains sexual content, Human and Pokémon breeding experimentation, interspecies, pokephilia, and is a work of fantasy for entertainment purposes only. Again this is a work of pure FICTION and please treat it as such. No Pokémon or human were harmed in the making of this story. The sequel will probably get into other forms of pokephilia but other than that….this is again male Pokémon/female humans.

Other Notes: Any suggestions for Pokémon, please do not hesitate to comment on this work, as they can be implemented into the sequel. This is however a Pokémon/human BREEDING FIC. Nothing more, nothing less. It has a plot to it, but please. This is pretty much a breeding of Male Pokémon with female humans.

/

Chapter 1  
-

It was around 8 am when the four girls finally reached their destination, a large laboratory where they were to help with an experiment. The news article the tallest of the four, Akira had clipped out to show her friends had said they would be paid handsomely for their services. It was something about testing a new serum. They would be told inside. Aiko turned to her three friends who were looking to her expectantly "Well….This is the place. They did not give me much detail over the phone except it will be a couple hundred pay and we will be briefed when we get here" she explained. Akira looked nervous as Brooke pushed the door to the lab open, revealing the pristine floors of the entranceway and the hallways branching off to various points of the building. The secretary that Aiko had talked to was sitting at the front desk busily typing on the computer. She only looked up with a smile when they approached the desk, clustered together "Ah you must be here for the experiment," She chirped pleasantly "Professor Plum is right down the hall to the left. It will be the two double doors."

Vados covered Brooke's mouth before she could ask how the secretary knew what they were there for and thanked her profusely before pulling her friends down the hall "Remember," she chided them "We have to ask the professor when we get there" it was a simple command, knowing their questions would all be answered when they got to the lab. The girls joined hands and walked down the hall towards the laboratory. They looked to and fro from door to door on their way down the hall. Each door had the a different label and lead off Once they got to the large double doors, two of the four girls pressed the heavy doors open, grimacing at the loud squeak they made at the effort of being moved. Entering the new lab they found the doctors setting up examination tables side by side and all separated for privacy with slide curtains. "Welcome! I'm Professor Plum. You must be here for the experiment," The scientist, a male with blond hair greeted. He gestured widely to the setup behind him and tapped a clipboard "Now then, I am required to explain in full what this little experiment is about. As you know there is a little problem going on right now across the regions." He began.

The girls nodded in understanding. They were uneasy about where this was going, but this was the only chance to make this much money with ease. "Anyway…we are working on a consequence. We find people are having sex with Pokémon due to the inability to get pregnant from them or impregnate them. We cut that out and they have less and less reason to try. This will also tip people off to who is mating with Pokémon and as a result we can deal with them and the results. This does not include same sex pokephilia. That will be dealt with in some other manner. The serum worked in the alpha stages on female Pokémon and male human sires. However, we want to make sure it will work on female humans and male Pokémon as well. There is a handsome payout of five hundred dollars each. It is up to you whether or not you will proceed. Just let it be known, as soon as you start this program you are not allowed to leave until it is completed." Professor Plum handed each girl a clipboard with a form on the front of it "If you agree you will be here for the duration of the experiment. Signing these will put you into the system as well as legally binds you to this experiment."

The girls looked to one another, holding their respective forms in one hand, pens in the other. One by one the girls signed and handed their forms back. When the papers were all handed back, the Professor Plum motioned the girls to the examination tables and handed the papers to his assistant. "I need all of you to strip down and lay back on the examination tables and the doctors will be over shortly you're your examination and the administration of the serum. Depending on the person is to how long it will take to effect you. What we are looking for is your uterine lining to thicken and activity from your ovum," He had turned to assist the doctors in wheeling in the pumps that had three large tubes on both sides. Inside the tubes was a viscous clear liquid. The girls stripped down and sat on the examination tables, their legs being placed in the stirrups and strapped down to give the doctors a clear view of them for examination. The doctors came over now, examining the outside before using a speculum to examine their cervixes and insides, gently using their gloved fingers to make sure they were healthy. A nurse came over to the tables, setting a tray of needles down gently. "What are those?" Brooke squeaked out with a shiver, watching a doctor flick the tip a few times to get all of the air out with a light squeeze. "It's a relaxant. We need it in order to slide the two tubes into your uterus to administer the serum," the kind old nurse said, gently patting her arm to distract her from the needle being pressed into the tissue of her cervix to relax it.

She flinched at the slight pinch of the needle sinking into the flesh of her cervix and injecting the relaxant into her body. Another needle was produced and the doctor did the same thing again, injecting the relaxant into another spot in her cervix. "I will be right back," The doctor said giving her knee a soft pat on the knee as he went to check on the rest of his patients, making sure to take the gloves off and throwing them into a rubbish bin, putting on a fresh pair and going to check on the other patients and help some of the other doctors. Vados whose cervix was already relaxed completely was getting the tapered twin tubes gently pushed into her as to not harm the girl. The tubes were fastened together with a metal fetter that was easy to slide down the two tubes as they were pressed into her and allowed the two to separate. The doctor looked at a monitor, guiding the two tubes into the woman's fallopian tubes and into her ovaries before locking the tubes down to the table with a strong magnet and turning on the pump. Her back arched off the table with a loud gasp, the viscous fluid washing over her eggs and inside of her womb, saturating her insides.

Another tube was pressed against her anus, the hard rubber end easily allowing it to glide into her rump. Another switch was turned on and more of the viscous fluids were pumped into her. She gritted her teeth and looked to the curtains separating her from her friends, listening to them through the thin veil for privacy. She looked to the doctor who was checking the monitors and cameras to keep an eye on her reproductive organs' response to the serum being pumped inside of her. The kind old graying doctor walked past the curtained off area, only peeking in to check on their progress before heading towards where Aiko was. He was surprised to find out that she was progressing faster than the other women, her body was reacting quickly and it wouldn't be long until they could send her off to her room to meet up with her mate or mates for the duration of the experiment. "How are you holding up?" he asked her, looking at the readings coming from her. Aiko half shrugged and frowned, shifting on the table "A bit swollen" she gestured to the small swell from the fluids that were pumped into her.

He nodded gently "Don't worry, that will go down as it absorbs into your body. We will need to keep that rubber plug in you, keeping everything in and further it's absorption into your body," there was a brief pause as he slowly removed the twin tubes out of her body and undid the speculum to remove it. "You will be able to go to your room and meet your mate now. Maybe take a shower as well and relax. Your room is the first room marked with the number one on it. Take the elevator up to the third floor," He told her. With a final tug the tube was removed from the plug in her anus and it was sealed, preventing any of the serum from escaping her. She stood up unsteadily and grabbed for her skirt and top, pulling them on. "I'll see you girls at the rooms!" Aiko yelled over her shoulder to her friends and darted down towards the elevators. Pushing the button to go up she hummed a tune and stepped in. Pushing the button for the third floor she waited.

'I wonder what Pokémon I will be paired with,' she thought to herself a bit worried. She remembered she had to actually mate with the Pokémon. She shuddered and played with the hem of her shirt in order to keep her mind off of what she had to do 'it won't be that bad. A lot of people secretly do it. I just have to relax. It will be okay,' she suddenly looked up at the ding and whoosh of the doors opening. Perfect timing. A wry smile graced her features and she stepped from the elevator that closed behind her and went back down. Taking a deep breath she walked down the hall, counting the doors on either side. When she got to the door with a large one she reached towards the doorknob and opened the door. Looking into the darkened room she took a few steps in, flicking on the light switch. A loud sigh escaped her and she moved further into the room, not seeing a Pokémon in sight. 'Maybe I'm on the wrong floor' she thought to herself, but remembered if she was she wouldn't have been greeted with the numbers on the doors. Taking a look around she whistled. It was as large as an apartment and had a dining area, bedroom, as well as a bathroom.

Looking into the bathroom, she smiled. It was fully stocked with bath commodities. That was good. In her distraction she did not see the rather large Ampharos trot out of the bedroom scratching his round belly. He gave her an inquisitive look and got down on all fours. His belly wobbling as he made his way slowly towards her. Reaching for her shirt, Aiko pulled it off carefully, tossing it aside and reached behind herself to unhook her bra. She tossed that aside letting her ample bosom hang freely before unzipping the side of her skirt and letting that fall to the floor. When she bent over to pull her underpants down the Ampharos reared up and pressed her against the wall making her yelp. She could feel his wet tongue against her shoulder and his large sheath pressing against her netherlips. Biting her lip she pushed up and off the wall, her legs shaking at the rough contact and weight of the Pokémon pressing against her back. Looking to the side she reached a hand out to pet his snout now and smile "Well now I do know what I'm going to be rooming with" she said to the male.

She could feel his shaft peeking from his sheath now as she talked fondly to him. She gently pushed at him to try and get him to let her go, feeling him wrap his arms tighter around her and jerk against her body with eagerness. "Easy big guy" she said, frowning when he held no response to her words. The Ampharos pressed needily against her moist cunt. She let out a loud gasp, shuddering now as she stole a glance downwards at his peeking shaft-head pressing against her. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him "W-wait" she gasped "It…it's not going to fit it's to big" she pressed against the wall as if trying to escape, giving the large male that was towering over her more leverage to pres harder against her. What she could see the head of his shaft was as thick as a soda bottle and straining to enter her tiny hole. Finally after a few minutes with a lewd slurp the head of his thick shaft cleared the entrance of her cunt and pushed further in. She shivered and moaned loudly, the serum that had been pumped into her causing her body to grow hot and her cunt start to wetten. His humps started shallowly as if he could smell the excitement on her and her body being well ready for his lambs to grow inside of her but they quickly grew deeper as her body adjusted to the large intrusion. Ever so slowly he was able to thrust himself deeper and deeper into her, each emerging inch of his large bovine cock filling her and making her shudder.

"Can't we just take it slowly?" she tried to reason with the creature as she felt her breasts get smooshed against the wall. She couldn't help it, her juices dripping around the large shaft that rooted itself deep into her. Suddenly she let out an almost disappointed noise, trying to bite it back as he pulled out. That was replaced with a noise of surprise when she was picked up and turned towards him, body pressed down onto the massive length again with ease this time. She felt herself hilt on him rather fast, the action knocking the air out of her as she felt the lump of his cock under her hands that were against her belly. He started to walk, bouncing her up and down on his cock with each step and causing her to moan and writhe in his arms. She gripped his short wool, feeling the light bristly texture under her fingers and the static that was starting to come off him and zap her clit ever so slightly. She didn't notice until it was too late and she was pressed firmly against the couch now. Her legs were moved so they were on either side of her head and she could see his massive length rise out of and sink back into her abused hole. It didn't take long for him to take advantage of the new position and hammer into her tiny body, his thick balls slapping against her ass and reddening the skin there.

Her toes curled at this sensation, the head of his shaft hitting the back of her womb with each heavy pound and his balls slapping her ass raw. "Oh Lucifer!" She screamed loudly as he bit her lip hard and arched off the couch as her juices tried to gush from her clenching and overstuffed hole. He did not let up, forcing her to ride out orgasm after orgasm and her body to grow sensitive. She whimpered as he let out a loud bleat, his balls clenching close to his body and his shaft thickening further as he spilled his warm seed into her, body still futiley humping at her. She couldn't help but grip at him tightly as he rode out his orgasm and built into the next one. She breathed heavily even as he bit down on her shoulder and her body was twisted to the side, one leg forced over his shoulder and contorted as he continued to pound into her even after filling her once. She whimpered again as her sensitive and tired body was filled a second time, this time faster than before. The cum making her belly round out slightly. Still he thrust into her. Tentatively she thought of something and pulled her scrunchie out of her hair. She had forgotten she had this as she reached under him and pulled it into place just above his balls to prevent another orgasm from coming in him.

A smile came to her face as she heard a frustrated noise escape his throat and she braced her foot against his chest, using the leverage to push him off of her. She let out another moan as his shaft sloppily slid from her hole that clenched around the emptiness and her juices that were dribbily messily from her. "Okay big boy that's enough of that" she said, getting up to shaking legs and pushing him to sit on the couch where she had once been pinned down. "You aren't going to cum until I say so." She moved to kneel next o him, trying to curl her fingers around his shaft to stroke him gently, her other hand reaching down to cup his heavy balls. Pausing a moment she tsked "ah ah. Behave yourself." She told him gently, giving what she could of his shaft a squeeze as he bleated loudly in protest. "Hey your fault. You were the one going all gung-ho about humping me so much without stopping to think hey maybe I need a rest" she told him, flicking his nose. Another annoyed bleat and she gripped just above his balls again, his shaft sliding gently between her breasts.

"What was that, Lucifer?" her eyes narrowed and he looked at her defiantly. She stared back just as defiant before letting him go. "I need a shower" she grumbled moving to get up. Reaching out he gripped her arm pulling her back against him, him desperately grinding against her now. The scrunchie was making it impossible for him to finish and he was getting blueballs from this. His concerned bleat made her grunt "It'll be fine. One more and then I need a shower and we should eat. After that no more bullshit alright? Let's rest and get to know one another." She booped him on the nose and slid back down onto his shaft carefully, reaching under him to untie the scrunchie from around his balls, her fingers gracing the orbs making him throw back his head and hold her down onto his shaft as he filled her for the final time with sharp shallow jerks of his hips.

She got back up, feeling the thick ropes of his seed sloshing around in her insides with the serum she sighed. Reaching for his flipper paw she lead him to the bathroom to run some hot water for a shower. Settling under the water she threw her head back to bask in it's warmth with her new mate. 'Atleast it won't be all bad' she thought to herself looking to the Ampharos who snuggled next to her in apology, her hand covering her sore sex.

/

Author Note: Okay this was I am guessing a long winded chapter. I will be only working from the POV with the four experimental (plus pokemon) and doing the side thing with the professors in this story. This is the story A with the first controlled experiment. As for the whole thing, the serum is going to be administered anally, and intrauterine, as well as unknowingly ingested. Their water supply is separate from the rest of the facility and able to contain the serum itself.


	2. Two Buns For The Price Of One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. They belong to Nintendo. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story and this is a story of purely fiction.

Claimers: All characters depicted are my characters and are consenting ADULTS.

Warnings: Rated Mature for a reason. This story contains sexual content, Human and Pokémon breeding experimentation, interspecies, pokephilia, and is a work of fantasy for entertainment purposes only. Again this is a work of pure FICTION and please treat it as such. No Pokémon or human were harmed in the making of this story. The sequel will probably get into other forms of pokephilia but other than that….this is again male Pokémon/female humans.

Other Notes: Any suggestions for Pokémon, please do not hesitate to comment on this work, as they can be implemented into the sequel. This is however a Pokémon/human BREEDING FIC. Nothing more, nothing less. It has a plot to it, but please. This is pretty much a breeding of Male Pokémon with female humans.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aiko + Ampharos (Lucifer)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Aiko was making some instant ramen for her and her new mate, once in the while having to push him away from her as he tried to get closer to her. Gently her hand braced itself on his chest as her other hand poured the hot water into the two bowls to cook their noodles. She sighed at his frustrated bleat and instead put a lid over the two bowls of soup. Lucifer who was having none of being snubbed pulled her onto his lap, having of sat down on a chair. His tail swung back and forth the heavy ball on the end clicking against the countertop as he kept her firmly seated in his arms. Thankfully the bowls of soup were infront of them so she didn't mind to much. 'I wonder if this will ruin human men for me' she thought to herself as she uncovered the bowls so they could eat. She could feel Lucifer leaning over her shoulder and shifted on his lap so he could eat his meal. "You like ramen, right?" she asked getting a soft churr from her companion. Lucifer sniffed the bowl and took a tentative bite, licking his jaws.

Aiko giggled at this "Its apple. I thought it would be rude to try and feed you a beef one" she held an affectionate tone and got on her knees, straddling his lap now so she could finish her own. Her free hand that was not holding chopsticks gently glided down to his sheath, gripping it tightly. 'Yeah' she thought to herself 'This is definitely going to ruin human men for me" she looked down able to catch sight of his emerging girthy head. Her fingers moved from his thick sheath to the head, using two to encircle the tapering and pointed tip gently eliciting a soft pant and moan from behind her. It didn't take her long to coax him into half mast, the tip gently brushing her delicate petals. Setting down her chopsticks she caught him watching her from the corner of her eye and only smiled. Slowly she spread herself with one hand and held his heavy shaft with the other the best she could. On shaking legs she sank back down onto him.

Lucifer knew better then to thrust up while she was doing this, him absentmindedly trying to eat his food and resist the urge. Aiko only stopped about midway, feeling him press against the entrance to her womb again and put both feet on the floor to lean over and continue her meal. She was enjoying the feeling of him throbbing and opening her small body up with his monster of a cock. She jumped when both of his flipper paws tapped next to her and he leaned forward biting the junction between her throat and shoulder. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he pulled out until the head was all that remained before slamming back in making her moan and the countertop creak. Her breasts smooshed under her and she let out loud moans, food forgotten as she felt his shaft slide in and out of her with wild abandon. Lucifer brought his tail around, pressing it to her clit and giving her light shocks making her writhe more under him. He could feel her hole clenching around him and the loud drips of her juices hitting the tiled floor. Finally he gripped her hips and pressed her down onto him, straining against the muscle separating him from his prize.

Her eyes widened as she felt it, his head slowly but surely working its way past the ring of muscle and deep into her womb making her cry out and grip the countertop in a futile attempt to keep her balance. He let out a triumphant bleat when the head of his shaft hit the back of her womb finally and he started to thrust into her once more with renewed vigor. She reached for her scrunchie again, gritting her teeth as she snapped it just above his balls again. He let out another bleat as he shifted his angle and sat back down so she was speared onto his shaft. With him fully hilted into her she could feel his hefty balls pressing against her netherlips. A loud gasp escaped her throat and her fingers glided down her belly, feeling him through her skin and towards his sack. She cast a curious look down, legs skewed to allow him more room as she tried to get a better look. Aiko could feel it and get a better view now. His thick shaft was deep inside her womb and his large balls were nestled between her thighs, each one the size of a softball. His tail swung around again, the large bulb pressing hard against her clit and delivering a sharp shock causing her to arch and tense around him.

Aiko's eyes clenched shut as her muscles spazzed around his shaft. Another shock and she screamed his name and came violently, juices squirting over his tail and shaft. Another zap yielded the same response from her, causing the poor female to squirm and quake on him. He chuckled, biting her shoulder and letting out pulse after pulse of low electricity. Lucifer didn't have to do much work at this point, her writhing and squirming was pleasuring him enough. Aiko whined, unaware her juices were starting to make a puddle under them as he tormented her with jolts of electricity. She slumped forward as her hips jerked violently to each shock. A panting whine bubbled up from her throat "O-okay! Okay!" She gasped out, reaching under them to undo the scrunchie as her oversensitive cunt got jolted again. Her hands shook and she arched with a loud cry "Please, no more" came a whine. He moved his tail, watching her inquisitively as she removed the scrunchie. A grunt escaped his mouth and he bit her shoulder again in demand. Aiko put both hands onto the countertop and had gotten onto her knees, sliding off him before thrusting back down onto him. Her flesh hit his with a wet slap and each rise and fall of her hips as she rode him resounded with a sloppy and slippery slorp. She had to work for it now, if she wanted his seed.

His teeth sank into her shoulder again and he grabbed her hips starting to pound up into her, forcing her to move faster. Aiko's tongue lolled out as her body trembled and she came again, slamming down hard on his shaft as he let out a loud bleating snarl. Her eyes widened before they slid shut with pleasure. He came violently in her, the thick ropes of seed filling her womb fast and taking up what little room was left. His rough movements knocked loose a few of her egg cells, sealing their fertilization and her impregnation. A shaking hand rubbed at her sore and swollen cunt now, the other petting his cheek "Okay, you don't like being teased. Very much so noted." She mumbled to him. A goofy grin crossed her face, hand on her swollen stomach "Still so worth it." She rubbed her belly now and grinned, clenching tightly around him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Akira + Lopunnyx2 (Honey and Bonnie)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking down the hallway towards her room, Akira was excited to see who she was paired with. She's never done anything of the sort like this and it would be a new and interesting experience for her. In her haste to get to her room after being told she could go up she only carried her clothing with her instead of putting them back on. When got to her room, room number two, she quickly opened her door and entered inside, shutting it after her. Looking to and fro she relaxed at how large the room was. 'Well atleast the room is big' she thought to herself as she tossed her clothing into the hamper 'I'll just freshen up and look for my mate after' She looked to the bathroom and approached it. Her entrance into the room however got the attention of her two rabbit mates who watched her from the kitchen. Going to the bathroom she turned on the hot water, holding her hand out to test the water and not really worrying about the door being opened or not. She would deal with that later. The twin Lopunny made their way to the shower. They peered in through the doorway at their mate who was facing the water spray and away from them washing herself. They padded into the room with her, their own steps masked by the loud running water as they approached.

Aiko let out a loud gasp of shock, only noticing the two Lopunny that entered the shower stall with her when the larger of the two grabbed her breasts from behind and the other tugged her legs apart to lap at her virgin hole. She turned her head to look up at the one groping her breasts and reached to touch his hand gently with a giggle "I wasn't expecting to see two of you" she told the twin bunnies. She was cut off with a loud moan as the second pressed his tongue firmly into her folds, holding her legs apart daftly. She gripped the one behind her's hand and shivered "mm!" she cried out. His tongue pressed into her every so often until he noticed her little button poking from her folds. His lips pressed around it to suck on her clit roughly making her shake violently. Aiko panted, eyes rolling back into her head as her free hand grabbed at the back of his head to press him harder against her only to have him pull away and stand infront of her. She looked up at them, head tilted "how are we uh…going to do this?" she asked them suddenly. She had no idea what she was doing and there were two of them. "I…I guess I should name you first. It would be weird to call you Lopunny one and two. How about" she gestured to the one infront of her "You are Honey and the one behind me is Bonnie. Sound good?" she asked. The Lopunny Honey nodded and the one behind her let out a soft churr churr in agreement.

Another chew of her lip and she looked down at them. She could tell both were eager to mate with her, their fat tapering lengths already at full mast and proudly showing off against their bellies. She swallowed "Okay…um I have an idea. You need to trust me though" she moved a little bit, to the side, lifting her leg up and placing it onto Honey's shoulder. 'Thank Arceus for the gymnastics' she thought wryly. Reaching towards them now she moved them closer together so she could grip both of their erections in one hand. Honey and Bonnie seemed to get the hint and pushed in close, their erections straining at her tiny entrance now eagerly. Her other hand in attempts to help them reached down to spread her delicate pedals as their tapered tips pressed harder against her. Finally with a loud yelp she felt them slide into her at the same time, stretching her much farther then she could imagine and tearing through the last of her innocence. She gasped and arched, worrying her lip and looking down once more. She could see both lengths that were getting as thick as her fist at the base were forced deep inside of her. Looking to the two she felt Honey nuzzle under her chin, his paw reassuringly on her hips while Bonnie gripped her breasts in both paws. They exchanged glances at one another and almost an instant it seemed like they were spring loaded as they jack hammered up into her.

Akira let out loud moans and gasps, not able to help it. The two rabbit Pokémon hitting all the right spots with each roll of their hips. They moved in sync with one another, their thrusts hard and deep as she screamed and rocked between them. She didn't notice when Honey pulled out or when she was pushed onto her back, her legs held over her head by their large paws before both thrust back into her and jack hammered her in the new angle. She was too lost in the sensations of them ravaging her body. She tried to arch against them when they started to bare down, not knowing what they were trying to do. It was only when she felt the first head slip past the threshold of her womb that she realized what they were up to, the second one already trying to gain entrance with the first. "W-wait" she whined out loudly feeling the pressure against her cervix as the other tried to push through. She swallowed again and squirmed fruitlessly in their hold. Slowly the second shaft joined the first in her womb and they stopped, allowing her to adjust and relax to their cocks being in the most intimate part of her body. They didn't start thrusting. Instead they gripped their respective cocks in their paws and started to jerk off in her body, remaining still for her. They sped their paws up before they arched their backs and let out loud churrs, their thick ropey semen spilling directly into her body. Their paws never let up, the two of them continuing to rub off to milk every last drop they could into her willing body.

Honey let out a soft chuff to his brother and Bonnie responded with a churr. They were trying to decide if they should keep doing this to fill her up as much as they could or if they should take turns. Finally coming to their own agreement they gripped one another's shaft and started to jerk the other off. Honey's other paw was roughly playing with her clit making her scream and moan while Bonnie discovered the plug in her ass and started to thrust that inside of her in time to their jacking off. She couldn't take it anymore and with a loud yell came violently with a gush. They leaned on eachother, filling her again as they relentlessly teased her. Honey pulled out once more and pulled away for the moment as Bonnie did the same but picked her up. The two Lopunny were on a mission as they carried her to the shared room and set her on the bed. Akira looked up at them shyly as Honey climbed onto the bed next to her and pushed back into her. He leaned down and kissed Akira as he jackhammered into her body once more causing her to cry out against his lips. She rolled her hips up into his thrusts the best she could. With a pained whine she came again under the rabbit, feeling him filling her with his seed before he was replaced by his brother who started to thrust into her with vigor as well. Bonnie grunted loudly as her oversensitive body clenched and unclenched around him instinctively.

When Bonnie came in her he pulled out as well, nuzzling under her chin. Honey and him exchanged glances and Honey left the room, coming back with gallon sized canisters of semen that looked as if it had been frozen. "Wait…let me get this straight. They had this on standby just in case you had troubles inseminating your potential mate?" she asked them getting a soft coo. She snickered softly and sat up, panting a little from the rough fucking she got. "Okay…if you can steal an extra one of those pump machines and bring it up here without any of those people seeing you…..by all means you have my permission" she said gesturing to herself. The two males exchanged glances again and set down the heavy canisters, heading out of the room. 'Well this is going to be interesting. I wonder if they can pull it off' she thought to herself, leaning back on the bed to relax and recover a bit while they went to the first floor in order to steal a pump. A grin crossed her features 'I really REALLY want to see them pull this off."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Author Note: Aha….yeah this one is going to end like this because…potato. Don't worry the actual plot will show up soon. I'm working out a little more in my head and it's going to just work on building into what will happen in the sequel (which will be a bunch of oneshots/twoshots). All three of these stories however (A, B, and C) will take place at the same time.


	3. Dasher The Reindeer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pok mon. They belong to Nintendo. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story and this is a story of purely fiction.

Claimers: All characters depicted are my characters and are consenting ADULTS.

Warnings: Rated Mature for a reason. This story contains sexual content, Human and Pok mon breeding experimentation, interspecies, pokephilia, and is a work of fantasy for entertainment purposes only. Again this is a work of pure FICTION and please treat it as such. No Pok mon or human were harmed in the making of this story. The sequel will probably get into other forms of pokephilia but other than that .this is again male Pok mon/female humans.

Other Notes: Any suggestions for Pok mon, please do not hesitate to comment on this work, as they can be implemented into the sequel. This is however a Pok mon/human BREEDING FIC. Nothing more, nothing less. It has a plot to it, but please. This is pretty much a breeding of Male Pok mon with female humans.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Akira + Lopunnyx2 (Honey and Bonnie)  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The twin Lopunny rode the small elevator back down towards the lab in order to steal a spare pump from the scientists. When the twin metal doors opened they peered out, noting the group were standing around a lone girl strapped into what looked like an examination table and a pump infront of them. They were going on about something the two rabbits could barely understand, but they ignored it. Instead the two stole their way towards where the equipment was being stored in order to grab one of the many pumps. One kept lookout while the other gripped the pump and wheeled it from the room. They noted that none of the scientists were really paying mind and the doctors were focused more on the female who was getting an unknown semen pumped into her. She didn't seem very comfortable and squirmed in the straps keeping her to the chair.

They wondered momentarily if they had grabbed the right canisters but shook the thought away and grabbed a few more items before they moved to get back onto the elevator riding it back to their floor. Getting off the elevator they padded back to their room with their prizes.

Akira was sound asleep on the bed, the semen having of long been squeezed out of her to relieve the pressure in her womb. Honey looked a bit disappointed that they would have to start over a little with how much of their seed would be going in her but drug the large machine in after him. Bonnie on the other hand held the other items in his hands- one having of been a piercing gun with a special tip on it. He had seen the scientists use something like this before to give a piercing once in the while. Sometimes to tag. He also held a couple syringes with the same liquids he remembered seeing before as well. Motioning to his brother to hold her down he knelt down between her thighs, spreading them wide to get a look at their prize. He grabbed the long tube first, having of set down the other items to the side and pressed it into her getting a light moan of protest as it easily slid into her still slick passageway and traveled deep into her until it pressed against her cervix. He could feel the resistence as he pressed harder against it watching her arch in his brother's arms before the tight ring of muscle gave and allowed the rubber head to travel into her womb. He didnt stop pressing it into her until he hit what he assumed would be the back of her womb and let go of it.

Honey had grabbed something to tie her arms to the bed, before tieing her legs behind her head making it harder for her to get away from them or remove the seed they were so intent on planting inside of her. He reached and held her hips steady once more, the new angle driving the tube deeper into her body. Bonnie grabbed for the piercing gun next. He remembered seeing this once as he put it against her clit and pulled the trigger making her yelp and protest loudly, him putting a ring into the hole carefully after. Leaning forward he lappd at the new piercing to sooth the area and distract her from the syringe he was pressing into her just at the base of her clit next. Bonnie grabbed another as he watched his brother casrefully and pressed it into her labia, both males injecting her with a liquid they recalled, emptying the syringes into her. Picking up another and another emptying those as well until there was a small pile left in the trashcan nearby. Akira couldn't help it she could feel the light burn of need now as her body responded quickly to what they injected into her and made her cunt swell. A small stream of liquid dripped out of her and she whined softly.

Honey put a clamp down to keep the tube pressed deep into her, holding it in place as Bonnie loaded the canisters into the machine, filling all eight slots. Flipping the machine on now they watched her writhe and arch as her femcum gushed from her oversensitive hole. Her womb started to swell with the cum being forced into her small body and she humped back against the tube filling her. Carefully Bonnie gripped her hips again holding her still and Honey grabbed another object that she couldnt see. Hooking it to the ring in her clit he stood back along with his brother and hit a button making her scream. Her cum gushed from her again as a vibrating bullet teased her visciously. She moaned helplessly, watching as Bonnie climbed up onto her chest and forced his cock into her mouth, facefucking her as Honey pushed himself into her ass having of removed the plug with ease. Both fucked her relentlessly as she was filled with the unknown seed and her womb swelled. Bonnie groaned softly, filling her mouth with his seed, making her swallow but didn't show any signs of stopping as he kept humping her mouth. Honey nipped her nipple gently as he filled her ass, his thrusts driving the seed deep into her and making her shiver. Her cunt gushed again and Honey turned the empty machine off. He had been looking around for more canisters now, watching her swollen belly wobble and jiggle with every shuddery breath. He pulled from her ass momentarily, to locate another canister. He was determined to fill her with what he and his brother thought was their own seed.

Bonnie left the room, checking in the closet. It had only been a few minutes before he came back with two fairly large canisters. Honey on the other hand had pressed further down her throat, cumming directly into her stomach and distracting her as his brother set up the last two. These two from what they could tell were much bigger then the ones they put into her before and much heavier. He screwed them into place, Honey pulling from her mouth giving her room to breathe. He kenw better then to try and facefuck her when the first turned the machine on. "W-wait!" Akira protested, squirming a bit "Its...its not going to fit I'm to full!" she said. Bonnie clicked the machine on and Akira moaned loudly, her back arching once more as she felt the semen fill her already packed womb. She humped against the tube in her as she gushed over it again and Bonnie turned the vibrating bullet on again making her toss her head back and forth. Her toes curled and she helplessly moaned and writhed under their systematic torment. Honey reached and patted her swollen belly gently, rubbing the flesh. Akira panted heavily as the semen disappeared into her already full body. She could feel the cum trying to escape back though her vaginal opening, only stopped by the thick rubber end that was plugging her womb and preventing the overflow from gushing back out of her.

They turned the machine off once more when the two canisters were empty again. He reached and slowly pulled the hose from her, having of pressed his fingers into her vaginal opening to leave the stopper in her and just remove the hose. As the hose passed through the stopper it closed up after it preventing the cum from leaking out through the opening. He cut her loose and the two curled up next to her. Akira growled softly and glared at the two painfully "Next time I protest, you boys better listen" she growled at them, giving them both a swat as they turned the lights out and cuddled her. She growled softly at them unable to stay mad with them as her swollen and sore belly heaved a bit, packed way to full.

Brooke + Sawsbuck (Dasher)  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Brook entered the room and carefully set her bag down. She was going to get a shower first before she went looking for her new mate. Carefully she pulled her shirt over her head and unclipped her bra setting her heavy breasts free from the confines of her undergarment. She pulled her skirt off and tossed her clothing into the hamper provided. Getting on her knees she unzipped her bag and was looking for some new clothing ignoring everything around her. She hardly noticed the sounds of hooves on the hard wood floor or the light sniffs at her rear. She reached to grab her toothbrush having of already set her new clothing out nice and neat but yelped when she was suddenly shoved over onto the bed by a rough nose to her backside and something mounted her from behind. Brook grimaced unable to get out from under the large beast, looking to the side she noted cloven hooves like that of a deer. 'So much for a shower' she thought feeling it thrusting against her roughly.

She let out a sudden yelp feeling it prod her virginal hole, its shaft pressing roughly against her cunt and sliding up and down against her tight passage. She grunted and protested loudly "Wait wait its not going to fit there! Its to big!" she saud feeling it slide up and down against her ass and cunt roughly. The sawsbuck shifted it's hips a bit and thrust forward suddenly causing her to squeak loudly. It's thick tip had forced its way through her folds and into her tight snatch. The force of the penetration had ripped through her cherry and blood dripped from her shuddering body and onto the floor. Brook panted heavily and shivered as she felt it sink further into her, pressing tightly after a few inches against her cervix threateningly. She shivered and moaned softly feeling it shift above her again. A loud grunt in her ear and she felt him slide back a bit until the thick tip was at her entrance before he thrust thickly against her making her scream in pleasure. She gripped the blankets tightly feeling him batter against her cervix. He moved again, repeating his action and pushing harder against the barrier to her inner most sacred part of her body. She could feel the serum swishing around in her as he kept a firm heavy pace in her, his speed picking up and making her scream and moan against the blanket. She shuddered and moaned helplessly under his thrusts. The sawsbuck grunted and leaned forward biting down on her shoulder as he bore down on her again. She shivered and shuddered more feeling him sliding slowly into her womb finally and hit the back with a happy grunt. Brooke's eyes were squeezed tightly shut now and she touched a hand to her stomach feeling the tip of his cock under her skin.

Drool leaked out of the corners of Brooke's mouth. She could feel him pause momentarily before he started to pound into her again. Her breasts were smashed under her as his heavy thrusts caused his balls to smack her ass roughly. She clenched around him tightly and hesitantly reached under them to rub her clit roughly. She bit her lip now until it bled, her hips jerking back against his thrusts. She could feel an orgasm quickly building, making her desperately meet each heavy thust as she pinched and rolled her clit with her delicate fingers. It wasnt long until she could feel her body shudder violently as sweat dripped off her. Her juices and blood helping him move faster as he sank his teeth into her shoulder again. Brooke thought to herself, fantasizing that she was in the middle of the woods and the sawsbuck forcing himself on her was a wild one, attracted by the scent of her masterbaiting. That his muscled body that was driving his cervine cock into her small body was thick with the scent of the wilds. Another scream and she felt an orgasm cascading through her body and her femcum squirted violently from her. She was to wrapped up in her own orgasm she barely noticed his cock was growing thicker and his thrusts were getting more sporatic as she clenched around him. Before long thick ropey streams of cum spilled into her body makign her shudder more. His movements never stopped though, his thrusts growing more desperate to seed her deeply. She grunted and moaned, eyes closed shut. The sawsbuck grunted over her and slowly pulled his erect shaft out of her, getting back to all fours and roughly jabbing her with his nose to knock her onto her back. She shivered and opened her eyes looking up at him confused, her cunt dripping with her own juices and blood. He got up onto the bed again to mount her the new angle forcing him back into her with a wet SCHLICK, the thick tip hitting her gspot roughly.

She moaned and arched back against him giving him a better angle to slide completely into her womb again. The mixed liquids swished and sloshed inside of her. The head of his cock hit the back of Brooke's womb again and he started his rough pace into her again making her moan and grip the sheets white knuckled again. Her eyes rolled back and she clenched around him, her hand going back to her clit to play with it roughly again. "oh arceus..." she cried urging him on. "P-please" she moaned. Her legs clenched around him tighter as she came again, squirting once more. The sawsbuck leaned down kissing her roughly, their teeth clashing as he pounded into her from the new angle. He shifted again making her yelp and grunt loudly. Her upper body was forced off the bed making her legs go over her head as he used the bed for leverage and jackhammered into her at the new angle. He was close again and she could feel it in his uneven thrusts. Reaching up and fondled his balls as she squeaked and moaned feeling just the right moment of his release when his balls clenched up against his body and his cum spilled into her again. Brooke panted heavily and rubbed his still clenching balls gently. She shifted a bit under him as he slid out of her finally, his cum that was still being pumped into her splattering into her vaginal canal and all over her aching cunt. Brooke shivered and gasped. Moving a bit she tried to get up, her legs feeling like jelly. "I need a shower" she said firmly to him trying to walk to the shower. The sawsbuck let her lean on his head as he lead her to the bathroom. "Either im going to call you dasher or sir humps a lot" she muttered to him getting a hard nudge for her joke. She rolled her eyes and pulled the slidin door for the shower open, turning on the water for them.

Brooke looked at him warily having of noted his cock was hanging between his hindlegs again but otherwise stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash over her. He watched her a moment before climbing in after her, enjoying the feeling of the hot water as well. Brooke lathered her hands up and started to wash him carefully smiling at the soft fur under her fingertips. She sighed softly and nuzzled him enjoying their time together even if their first impressions were kind of shaky.

Author notes: Wow sorry it took so long. It looks wonky because I have a new computer and I kind of no longer have the Microsoft Word. That and I was hitting a hell of a writer block with this. To answer the question on the semen if it comes up again, I am not sure. That is still something I am playing around with in my head. That and its kinda short because im trying to get into the swing of writing this one and maybe an ark thing. Also guys Sorry for the huge delay on the one. I posted most of the stuff up to this third chapter on AO3 under Lunar_Honeythistle 


End file.
